


He 穿黑色高领毛衣的男人

by LingLinger



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙, 超蝠 - Freeform, 阿卡姆超蝙, 阿卡姆骑士世界观
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingLinger/pseuds/LingLinger
Summary: 骑士陨落之后，外乡人克拉克来到哥谭市的一家餐厅打工，遇到一个神秘的穿着黑色高领毛衣的男人。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kal El/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman, 超蝙 - Relationship, 超蝠
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	He 穿黑色高领毛衣的男人

**Author's Note:**

> 阿卡姆系列游戏世界观超蝙，一发完，背景发生在《蝙蝠侠：阿卡姆骑士》结局骑士陨落协议之后。一些游戏设定名词注释在文后。另外，游戏中蝙蝠侠被注入小丑泰坦毒素后受到刺激会小丑化，如果不熟悉可以了解下阿卡姆骑士游戏剧情。  
> 警告：NC17。  
> 喜欢的话麻烦点个Kudos❤点个关注噢谢谢！如果从LOFTER来，麻烦在LOF上点喜欢嗷！跪谢跪谢！点赞是更新的动力！

**就算我什么都不记得，我仍然知道我爱你。**

第一天

十点半，餐厅里已经没有客人了。

角落里的音响传出的情歌轻柔悠扬，暖气让玻璃窗浮上一层水雾，窗外的霓虹灯隔着雾气变成忽明忽闪的光点。糕点师正小声与懒洋洋的服务生调情，企图引起她的注意，厨房里间或传来几声低低的讪笑。

克拉克收拾好最后一张桌子，又细心地将窗户上的水雾擦拭干净。窗外的行人匆匆路过，他注意到那个男人依旧在街对面的路灯下。

男人已经等了一周，每晚八点或者九点开始，在街对面的路灯下等待两或三个小时。克拉克手中的清洁布画着圈将雾气逐渐擦干，男人站在路灯下的轮廓越来越清晰，他双手插在大衣口袋里，黑色的短发在深夜霓虹灯光里泛着冷色的光，绒线围巾遮住了男人的小半张脸，克拉克看不清他的表情。

男人突然转头看向餐厅，克拉克抬起手。“嗨。”他张开嘴做出口型，但男人的目光很快就移向别处。

也许他要等的人还是没有来。

克拉克换掉工作服走出餐厅的时候，男人已经离开了。

第二天

他又在那儿。

风雪已经停了，克拉克坐在空荡荡的餐厅里，隔着玻璃愣愣地望他。

“大块头！”他的同事在厨房里大喊，“我有个约会，今天你得打扫……”

男人站在积雪与霓虹光晕的间隙里，像一尊雕像。克拉克用手指抹去窗户上重新聚集的水雾，指尖轻轻地勾勒出男人上身的轮廓。

“喂！大块头！”他躲开被丢掷过来的拖把，瞥见男人抬起手腕看表，又朝着街道另一边张望。

克拉克走出餐厅的时候，男人正转身要走。

“嘿，你在等什么人吗？”他冲着街对面大声问道。

像是没有听到他的话，男人迎着冷风走远了。克拉克眨眨眼睛，转身向不远处的廉价公寓楼走去。天空又开始飘雪，寒风凛冽裹挟雪花扑面而来，十二月的哥谭被风雪侵袭，积雪在脚下发出沉闷的嘎吱声。克拉克走进公寓楼，穿过楼道里堆积的垃圾和斑驳脱落的老旧墙壁。拐角处的电梯终于被修好了，电梯里刺鼻的烟味伴随电梯运作的轰鸣声带着他上升。

房东在门口留了张便条，内容大致是同意两个月缴一次房租。克拉克将伞收在门边，把便条团成一团丢入垃圾桶。哥谭刚从那场混乱中恢复，大概房东是想找一个看起来老实的年轻人租下房子。

单身公寓小得可怜，他将湿漉漉的外套挂在衣架上，打开暖气小心地烘烤。公寓远处夜总会的霓虹灯变换闪烁，五彩斑斓令人眩目。克拉克将窗帘拉上，疲惫地让自己陷入沙发里。他和无数来到哥谭的外乡年轻人一样，淹没在人海里，又茕茕独立于人群中。

第三天

十点半，克拉克换好衣服和同事告别，像往常一样走出餐厅。

男人遇上了麻烦，哥谭的夜晚从来都不缺麻烦。为首的劫匪已经掏出刀来，剩下的将他围住。男人仍然攥着纸杯淡然地坐在长椅上，另一手插在羊绒大衣口袋里，面无表情地盯着冬夜里咖啡冉冉上升的热气。

克拉克的听力一向很好，或者说夜晚过于寂静。

锋利的刀刃慢慢地逼近男人，克拉克听见劫匪正低声地威胁他，他们恶意地夸赞男人英俊的容貌，用污言秽语羞辱他，好让他们认为的“小白脸”交出一点甜头。

一只肮脏的手伸向男人的头发，但还未触及分毫，那只手的主人就抱住脸尖叫起来。

克拉克难以置信地看着男人将手里一整杯滚烫的咖啡泼在对方脸上，很显然他们被激怒了，掏出刀子指向男人。这不明智。克拉克想着，飞快地朝他们跑去，却看到男人从长椅上一跃而起，飞快地伸手拧断了劫匪的胳膊，惨叫声随着骨头断裂的脆响在寂静的夜晚飘出很远。

第四天

克拉克手上的伤已经结痂了，他身上的伤都好得很快。

“你真是身强力壮啊，大块头。”同事调侃道。“帮忙把这些苹果搬去厨房吧。”

克拉克搬动货物的时候牵动了那道刀伤，它正伏在手臂上，暗红色的痂狰狞，但没有让他觉得疼痛。昨晚他在劫匪用刀从背后捅伤男人之前，扑过身去抢夺那把刀子，他也不知道为什么要这么做，好像这是他很久以前做过的事情一样，下意识地去保护他，即使他们还不算认识。

“逞英雄吗？”男人挑眉，他的脚下倒着四个劫匪，眼神却聚焦在克拉克的伤口上。

手臂被刀子划伤流了点血，还好伤口并不深。“你打断了他的胳膊。”克拉克指出，随后意识到这种开场白不合时宜。

男人继续用那种狡黠又玩味的神情看着他。

“呃，先生，您可以到餐厅里来，如果您在等人的话。哥谭的夜晚并不是那么……安全。”克拉克说。

当时那男人看了他一眼，点点头，走了。

现在男人正坐在角落里一个靠窗的位置，克拉克给他一杯柠檬水，男人却拿着菜单说：“一杯三倍美式咖啡。”他又抬头看了克拉克一眼，“……再加一块黑森林蛋糕。” 他的眼窝很深，眼睛在灯光下亮晶晶的，英挺的鼻梁在餐厅顶灯的灯光中投下一小片影，又恰到好处地凸显出樱色的薄唇。

克拉克有些疑惑，究竟是什么样的人，值得这样的男人等这么多时日。

第七天

**他又来了。**

克拉克瞥了一眼坐在窗边的那个男人，他的桌上依旧摆着黑森林蛋糕和美式咖啡，餐厅角落的音箱里依旧播放那首歌：

“I've got you deep in the heart of me

You're So deep in my heart

That you're really a part of me

And I've got you under my skin…”

据说这首歌在这座餐厅遭袭击前就是热门曲目了，掌管餐厅的那位上了年纪的英国老板曾经操着伦敦口音对他说，餐厅最受欢迎的那位女服务员莎伦最爱这首老情歌，可惜她死于一个月前万圣节的那场袭击。

克拉克对这首老情歌并不排斥，甚至还觉得它很符合这间餐厅的格调，尽管有客人抱怨说这首歌的播放次数过于频繁。

墙上的挂钟显示又一个十点半来临，克拉克将最后一张餐桌擦好。

男人仍安静地坐在角落里，他的黑发和黑色高领毛衣衬得皮肤愈加苍白。克拉克发现，无论男人穿黑色灰色卡其色或者其他什么颜色的大衣，他总是在里面穿着一件黑色高领毛衣，黑色高领毛衣们的花纹不同，长短也略有差别，但都将男人漂亮的身材曲线凸显出来。

于是克拉克在日记里将那个男人备注为“穿黑色高领毛衣的男人”。

穿黑色高领毛衣的男人会在每天八点准时来餐厅，一直到打烊前五分钟才离开。但今天例外，他似乎为窗外的什么东西失了神。

“对不起先生，已经打烊了。”克拉克对餐厅唯一剩下的客人说。

第八天

哥谭的雪夜寂静而充满活力，细雪随风飘落在霓虹灯的绚烂七色里，散发出冷暖交织的光晕。九点钟的时候餐厅就再没有客人光顾了，也许是因为这场连续几日的大雪，又或者是最近关于幽灵的传闻。克拉克坐在吧台后面百无聊赖，他准备收拾一沓堆在吧台下面的旧报纸。

近两个月以来的报纸被整齐地叠好，餐厅书报架里的报纸杂志每两周更换一次，更换下来的报纸两个月左右清理一次，杂志三个月左右清理一次。尽管没有什么人会对餐厅里的书报架感兴趣，但它必须在那里。餐厅那位神秘的英国老板在克拉克第一天入职时就说：“先生，保持整洁和美观，哪怕没有人注意它，也要考虑万分之一的可能性，尽管这说起来很容易。”

那个熟悉的身影此时推门而入，他比往常迟到了一个小时。几粒晶莹的雪花黏在乌黑的头发上，在餐厅内如春的暖气里慢慢化成水珠，滴落在灰色的羊绒大衣上。男人将衣服褪下，露出内里漂亮的黑色高领毛衣。

“我以为你不来了。”克拉克将蛋糕和咖啡放在桌上，“我据理力争才从糕点师那里保住最后一块黑森林蛋糕。”

“然后你告诉本来想要它的客人说，黑森林蛋糕已售罄？”男人的脸被风雪刮得红扑扑的，樱色的嘴唇动了动，嘴角微微上扬，声音低沉而略带笑意。他又点了一份苹果派。“我还没有吃晚饭。”男人解释道。

窗外，雪下得越来越大，同事们都走了，克拉克从空荡荡的厨房里端来一份苹果派。

“这是给你的。”男人将苹果派推到餐桌另一边，同时抬起下巴示意克拉克坐下。

克拉克不解地看着对方。

“克拉克。”男人看了一眼克拉克服务生制服胸前的姓名牌，“你的同事都提前离开了，现在离十点半还有十五分钟。”他补充道，并从皮夹里摸出一张大额纸币放在桌上，“双倍小费。”

克拉克皱眉，但还是收下了它，说不清为什么，可能是想起下个月的房租还没有着落，或者是那台还处于预算中的新洗衣机，总之他对男人并不反感。我可以请他喝咖啡，下一次。他在心中盘算道。

“其实我觉得……”克拉克的喉结上下蠕动着，“我们可能在哪里见过。”

男人放下咖啡杯，眼神中却丝毫没有差异，“这不是很好的搭讪句。”三倍美式咖啡热气氤氲，醇香苦味悠悠地飘散。

“嗯，所以，我猜你是警察？” 克拉克坐下来同他聊天，“或者FBI什么的？”

“这样的开场也不合适。”男人慢慢地向后靠在座椅上，漫不尽心地执起咖啡杯慵懒地问：“理由？”

“你在等人，或者在监视什么人。另外，你身手很好，一定是经过长期训练的。”克拉克说，“你并不在意‘幽灵’。”

“如果我是，你觉得我会承认么？”男人反问道。“‘幽灵’是什么？”

“我不知道，我来哥谭不到一个月。只是听大家闲谈，哥谭的守护者……”他像是从记忆深处找出发音的方式，“蝙蝠侠……死于一场爆炸，但现在每晚都会出现他的幽灵。”

“你知道他？”男人的手指微微颤抖着，咖啡杯中袅袅上升的白色热气遮住他的眼睛。“你是怎么……看待他的？”

“他给了哥谭希望。”克拉克说。“但他们说幽灵非常残暴，对待罪犯的方式很……特别。”

男人将咖啡放下，杯底重重地磕在桌面上发出刺耳的声响。

“我只是好奇。”克拉克用勺子慢慢地将苹果派分开，“到底是谁让你等那么久？”

“苹果派怎么样？”男人突然问。

“我很喜欢苹果派。”克拉克回答。

“黑森林蛋糕也不错。”男人低下头去，蛋糕上的巧克力有些融化了。“我确实在等人，我们曾约定在这家餐厅好好谈一谈。”

“但是？”

“但是我们在哥谭发生暴乱的那晚失去了联系，或者说我不希望他知道关于我……”话语戛然而止，克拉克看到男人的眉毛微微皱起。

“我很抱歉。”克拉克安慰道，“如果你们是朋友，或许你应该告诉他关于你的苦恼。但你等待的样子，你的眼神，你似乎在等……”他停顿了一下，“恋人？”

男人的手指微微弯曲，重重地摩挲咖啡杯的边缘。“克拉克。”他轻声说，“有些事你不了解。”

十点半，餐厅门口挂着“打烊”字样的牌子，餐厅角落靠窗的位置坐着两个人，克拉克和那个男人，分享着他们各自的宵夜。

他们离开的时候雪下得很大。

“抱歉，餐厅没有备用的伞了。”克拉克说，撑起伞将餐厅门锁好。“这个点很难打到计程车，如果您开车是最好的了。”

“我就住在附近。”男人望向远处隐约可见轮廓的公寓楼。

“真是巧，我也住在那附近。”克拉克将伞向男人那边倾斜了些。男人比他矮一点点，两个身材魁梧的男人同挤一把小伞下的情景有些好笑，但他们并不在意。

雪花飘洒落在伞面上发出细微的声响，这一定是错觉，克拉克想，他居然听得到这样细微的声音。他突然有些迷茫，似乎在记忆深处的很久之前，他曾无数次挡在某个人面前，就像现在用雨伞遮蔽那人不受风雨侵袭那样，为他挡去所有的危险。

一条暗巷里，两个瘾君子正伏在垃圾桶边吸食大麻；另一面更加幽暗的角落，一个女人接过钱，向男人展露自己的胸部……无论多少白雪，也掩盖不了哥谭市纸醉金迷下的腐败与堕落。

“你为什么要来哥谭？”低沉的嗓音轻柔而略带疲惫。

“我不知道。”克拉克转过脸，“哥谭发生事故的那晚大都会也遭到袭击，我失去了记忆，也许你不会相信我的经历，但这确实是真的。”

男人的脸上并没有惊讶或者不屑的神情，他只是静静地听着，眼睛在雨伞的阴影中却很亮，路灯暖色的光在围巾上结成一块橙黄的亮色。“我醒来时什么都不记得。”克拉克接着说，“只有一张星球日报的记者证告诉我自己的名字，但大都会的一切都变得混乱，我什么都调查不出。可是我总有一种感觉，我有更重要的东西在哥谭，这里会有我想要的答案。”

“所以你来到这里。”男人喃喃道，“也许你会在这里找到答案的。”

他们的脚印在积雪里延伸出很远。

“就到这里吧。”男人在一个路口停下，后退一步离开雨伞小小的庇护空间，“谢谢你，克拉克。”

整个街区在大雪中沉睡，路灯的光华幽幽地散发着凉意，男人的五官在光线里显得深邃而暧昧。“我还……不知道你的名字。”克拉克向前一步，伞的影子再次将男人的影子囊括入内。他有些焦急地望着男人的脸，但这张英俊的脸上没有任何不屑、不满、不耐烦。

“布鲁斯。”男人伸出手，却在碰触到克拉克的手心瞬间轻轻放下。“你可以叫我布鲁斯。”

他的手真凉。克拉克望着男人的身影慢慢消失在茫茫飘雪中，这样想道。

第十天

“布鲁斯”是不是男人的真名，克拉克不知道，他甚至连姓氏都没有告诉他，但这又有什么要紧的呢？

此刻，他在狭窄的公寓楼道里和男人接吻，在克拉克又一次送布鲁斯回家的时候。他鬼使神差地带着他回家了，他鬼使神差地跟着他回家了。

他总是忘记带伞。他的手真是该死的凉。他的脸却在发烫。克拉克胡乱地想。他一边摸索着从口袋里掏出钥匙开门一边亲吻布鲁斯的喉结，黑色高领毛衣阻挡了他的嘴唇。

他在黑暗中将布鲁斯抵在玄关处的墙上，门在他们身后发出猛烈闭合的巨响。克拉克吮吸布鲁斯的唇，将自己的舌头探入布鲁斯的口腔，推挤他柔软的舌头。

漆黑的房间里响起唇齿间暧昧的水声。克拉克的脸同样在发烫，他用自己的唇留恋地轻扯布鲁斯充血的唇瓣。他借着黑暗，颤抖着将手伸入布鲁斯的黑色毛衣，温暖的手指拂过布鲁斯结实的腹肌，一路向上……

布鲁斯的喘息很急促，他们宛如发情期的野兽，为难以宣泄的情欲而互相撕咬、啃食、扭打在一起，摔倒在沙发上。

连日的风雪终于在今夜停止，明月悬于夜幕中，月光穿过客厅的玻璃投下一片冷色的光。克拉克拉开布鲁斯的黑色毛衣，遍布伤痕的肌肉跃入眼帘，斑驳的皮肤在如水月色中愈发苍白。“这是……”克拉克惊讶地抚上那些虬结的疤痕，有些显然已是陈年旧伤，有些却是刚愈合不久的粉色。

布鲁斯的手指覆上他的手背，慢慢地引导他抚向自己胸口。克拉克能感受到胸膛传来的有力心跳，是生命鲜活存在的轰鸣。

他望进布鲁斯绿色的眼眸，罕见的青绿色，在月光里泛着水光。他低下头，虔诚地亲吻这具身体上的每一处疤痕，唇舌沿着那些凹凸痕迹缓缓划过。布鲁斯喘息着，手指轻轻搭上克拉克的后脑，黑色的发丝在皎洁的月光中泛出柔和的光芒。“克拉克……”他小声呼唤他，闭上了青色的眼睛，全心全意地享受克拉克带给他的欢愉。

多么熟练与契合啊，仿佛他们是一对相恋已久的爱侣。

喘息、亲吻、吮吸、哭泣、叹息。

黑暗中克拉克将两人的衣物褪去。他低下头含住布鲁斯勃起的欲望，随之听到那人的呢喃。他尽心尽力地侍奉他，亲吻因为兴奋而泛出前液的顶端，沿着凸起的筋脉轻舔着，布鲁斯用手遮住自己的脸，但克拉克听出他略带哭腔的粗喘。

“布鲁斯，不要忍着，布鲁斯。”克拉克握住布鲁斯的手腕，将那双手固定在身体两端，含住他的阴茎模拟交媾的姿势上下吞吐着，尽力讨好他。

喘息声越来越乱了。布鲁斯瞪着天花板，瞳孔几乎因快感失去焦距，唾液混合着前液已经流到股缝，下体已然湿漉一片。克拉克抓住他的手，舌头舔过充血的顶端，沿着会阴向下亲吻舔舐微张的后穴，轻轻地破开那些柔软的褶皱，精心地用舌头扩张。

布鲁斯用腿抵住克拉克的背， 他看起来有些抗拒，两片薄唇微张着，却发不出任何话语。还是那种恼人的喘息，他在克制。克拉克直起身用手指沾着唾液和前液润滑他的后穴，指尖慢慢挤入那个紧致的部位。

布鲁斯在向后退。克拉克的手指粗长带着一层薄薄的茧，他温柔地亲吻着布鲁斯的小腹，舌头描摹饱满的肌肉线条，张开手指在狭窄的肠道中慢慢地撑开、扩张。

克拉克抓着他的腰，将他笼罩在沙发和墙壁构成的角落里，将自己挤入那双修长有力的腿中间，两根手指肆无忌惮地出入的身体。

“不……停下。”他听到布鲁斯小声地说。

“什么？”克拉克像触电般将手指抽出，他在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛。布鲁斯躺在他身下，身上洒满了月光，就像舞台中央的一只木偶，“布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯吞咽下唾液，他看起来有些紧张。

“如果你不愿意。”克拉克亲吻他的额头，“我随时可以停……”

布鲁斯用嘴唇封住剩下的话语，柔软的舌头再一次缠上来。他们亲吻了很久，“不，没什么。”布鲁斯说，从一旁的衣物里摸出一只保险套。

克拉克却不接过它，他将布鲁斯的双腿盘上自己的腰，抱起他往卧室里走。

“你的同事叫你什么来着？大块头？还真是名副其实。”布鲁斯抚摸克拉克结实的肌肉，喘息着调笑。

克拉克红着脸将他轻轻丢在床上，随手打开一旁光线昏暗的床头灯。布鲁斯的下身湿哒哒的，将床单弄湿一小滩，他看到灯光下克拉克怒张的阴茎，粗长勃发的茎身上匍匐着青筋，向外吐着前液的龟头红得发紫。布鲁斯不由自主地向床角缩了缩，克拉克火热的性器正抵着他的腿根。

“你显然有备而来，布鲁斯。”克拉克从布鲁斯手中接过保险套，他瞥了一眼包装上的尺寸标码，一边将它拆开一边在布鲁斯耳边吹着气：“不知道为什么，你让我觉得自己充满了力量。”

“Try me.”布鲁斯勾起嘴角悠然自得地躺在那儿，线条健美的小腿轻轻地搭上克拉克的腰。

克拉克将自己勃起的阴茎慢慢推入布鲁斯的身体。他看到他的头向后仰去，露出脆弱的脖颈，布鲁斯的喉结蠕动着，眉毛紧紧皱在一起。他小心翼翼地挺动胯部抽动，看着穴口那些柔嫩的褶皱被撑平，保险套上的润滑油随着动作被从穴口挤出，顺着股缝淌到床单上。

布鲁斯的喘息声越来越粗重，克拉克看到他又抬手捂住脸，遏制着声音。

“为什么要这样呢？”克拉克在一次深深的插入后听到一声哭泣似的呻吟。“和我做爱，难道让你很痛苦吗？”他喘息着问，可是他明明看到布鲁斯勃起的欲望，感受到柔软的穴道紧紧地箍着自己的阴茎，柔软的肠壁将他的性器挤压、吸附。

“不……”布鲁斯颤抖着说。“只是……不要看我。”他抬手关掉了灯，那双有力的腿将克拉克缠得更紧。

“为什……”克拉克的嘴唇被一个吻封住了，布鲁斯的手臂勾住他的脖颈将自己的身体贴近他，克拉克在黑暗中感受到这具躯体带来的柔软的挤压，他通过剧烈的抽插将自己深埋入布鲁斯的身体，他感受到缠绕在自己腰间的腿因为兴奋而痉挛。

布鲁斯的低吟断断续续，津液从合不拢的薄唇中溢出，在枕头上形成一小滩水渍。

你到底不想让我看到什么呢？克拉克用手快速撸动布鲁斯勃起的阴茎，他感受到肠道愈发夹紧自己的性器，他的欲望被陷入一片火热的温柔中，小腹传来情欲带来的燥热和酥痒。克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，床跟随他的动作发出响亮的嘎吱声，布鲁斯破碎的呻吟夹杂其中。

从窗帘缝隙中挤入的月光在他们起伏运动的躯体上形成一条晃动的光辉，他看到布鲁斯闭着眼，眼角湿湿的泪痕在昏暗中闪烁一点微光。激烈交媾的部位传来濡湿的水声，红肿的穴口艰难地容纳异于常人的尺寸，肠液混合精液和润滑剂在股缝间凌乱成一滩淫靡的污渍。

布鲁斯在又一次深入的撞击中抬高了臀部，克拉克硕大的阴茎几乎将他贯穿，后穴传来火热的酥麻感让他无所适从，前列腺被持续摩擦，他的性器被克拉克的手指撸动着，全身的感官都消失了，他只能感受到下体被激烈抽插而堆积过多的快感，他快要控制不了自己……

他抬手再次捂住自己的脸，被操开的下体却不受控制地无力颤抖，腿一次次地从克拉克腰间滑落，再被克拉克抓住脚踝，顺势将粗大的性器送入甬道更深处。

克拉克看到布鲁斯张大了嘴巴，喉间发出破碎而低沉的呐喊，透过布鲁斯的指缝，他似乎看到那双眼睛里闪过一丝青色的光。

布鲁斯在克拉克宽阔的手掌中高潮，粘稠的白色精液沿着那些带茧的手指缓缓下落。他在高潮的余韵中微微抽搐，克拉克轻柔地将他的手从脸颊上拨开，抚去他的泪痕，随后将额头抵上他的。布鲁斯在情欲之后带来的睡意中听不清克拉克在低声说什么，只是觉得，有什么东西堵在胸口，几乎让他喘不过气。

……

“这道伤疤是？”克拉克轻抚着布鲁斯腰侧的皮肤，上面有个狰狞的伤疤，新长的嫩肉虬结在一起，是明显的枪伤，看起来不过两个月。

青绿色的眼睛还湿漉漉的，男人不答话。

“我总觉得我们很熟悉。”克拉克将地上的枕头捞起来，塞在布鲁斯头下， “也许我真的见过你。”

“为什么？”

“我不知道。”克拉克回答，“真不敢相信，我们才相遇相识了几天，就……布鲁斯，我总觉你就是我寻找的那个‘真相’。”

“睡吧，这不是今晚的话题。”布鲁斯翻过伤痕累累的身体背对他，露出背上的陈年旧伤，他看起来很疲惫，腿间红肿的痕迹昭示他们欢好的事实。

“晚安，布鲁斯。”克拉克小心翼翼地为他们盖好被子，床很狭窄，但足够让他们安睡。他抱紧布鲁斯的腰，企图在这具满是伤痕的身体上找到一丝温暖的慰藉，安慰他迷茫又彷徨的灵魂。

黑暗中，青色的眼睛微微张开，毫无焦距地望着房间里陌生而陈旧的家具。

第十一天

克拉克独自从卧室醒来，一切就仿佛是昨晚做了一场梦，只是床头柜上多了一沓厚厚的钞票。

他愣愣地盯着这叠钞票，他差点忘记了，布鲁斯有要等待的人，昨夜的发生的一切也许只是一场露水情缘。

当晚，餐厅打烊后克拉克坐了许久，穿黑色高领毛衣的男人没有来。

第十二天

他没有来。

第十三天

他没有来。

第十四天

那个穿黑色高领毛衣的男人，就像从他的生命里退出了一样。

克拉克坐在吧台后面，透过窗户盯着街对面的长椅看。一对对情侣从街上走过，他在其中捕捉着那一抹属于他的黑色。

他从八点一直等到十点半。

餐厅里最后一名客人也推门离开，再也没有顾客进来。

一份黑森林蛋糕和黑咖啡搁在吧台上，已经冷了。

克拉克锁好餐厅的门从屋檐下走出来时，雪花慢悠悠地飘落在肩头，他才想起自己忘了拿伞，但已无心再开门去取。他抬头环顾四周，哥谭市依然霓虹灯闪烁，一片冰凉的暖色。

布鲁斯有没有带伞，哥谭的白雪会不会湿了他的头发，他的手还是不是那么凉，他究竟在哪里？

也许，他已经等到了他要等的那个人？

克拉克有些失落，不知不觉走到那家救助站。他抬起头看着救助站的牌子，想起一个月前在哥谭大桥下的无名码头上醒来，不记得自己身在何处，为何而来，他在饥寒交迫中走到这里，遇到黑火迪肯——后来他在餐厅里听到有人这么称呼这名哥谭的邪教头子，主动接近他，企图将他变为“祭品”，所幸当晚他逃了出来。

那一晚，正是黑暗骑士陨落的时刻。

克拉克并不关心这个轰动全国的事件，他流落哥谭街头，好不容易才找到这份工作。但对于人们提起黑暗骑士，蝙蝠侠，哥谭的守护者，他总会在记忆里捕捉到一丝片段。

他的记忆就像那个突然闯入他的生活，又突然离开的男人一样。

那张随身携带的记者证告诉他自己是克拉克·肯特，是星球日报的记者，但有什么驱使他来到哥谭，他必须完成这项使命。

“嘿！你！”突然有两人从一旁的小巷子闪出，克拉克认出他们的装束，是黑货迪肯的残余部下。

他忘了，这个救助站是他们的大本营。

“我记得你。”其中一人恶狠狠地说道，“你是那个逃走的祭品……”

克拉克看到另一人从背后拔出了刀，刀锋的寒光在小巷昏暗的灯光下一闪而过。“噹——”突然有几颗小物什被丢到两人身后，开始冒出绿色的烟雾，克拉克急忙后退一步捂住口鼻，却见一个黑色的身影从天而降挡在他面前。

克拉克睁大了眼睛。

尖尖的耳朵，黑色斗篷的锯齿状下摆拖拽在地上，包裹着那人的身躯，如同一只巨大的人形蝙蝠。那是传闻中已经陨落的黑暗骑士。

黑火迪肯的部下被喷涌而出的气体包围，就像看到了从地狱里爬出的恶魔那般，嘴里发出古怪的尖叫，五官因为恐惧而极度扭曲。蝙蝠侠一跃而起，像一只捕猎中的黑猫那样轻盈而迅速，轻而易举地将他们打晕，始终没有转过身看克拉克一眼。

“等等！”克拉克朝那个准备离开的黑色身影呼喊，可是蝙蝠侠充耳不闻，射出钩爪跃到楼房对面去，快速消失在他的眼前。

第十五天

克拉克一直无心去整理那叠被堆放在吧台下面的旧报纸，直到今天早上偶尔露面的英国老板对此不满地皱起眉头。

吧台上放着冷掉的黑森林蛋糕和黑咖啡，墙上的时钟正显示十点，克拉克终于将吧台下方那叠被遗忘的旧报纸堆整齐。

他不会来了。克拉克起身将咖啡和蛋糕处理掉，心不在焉地踢倒刚整理好的报纸，于是又手忙脚乱地蹲下来整理。中间的报纸都是一个月前的旧新闻，他从未看过也没有兴趣去看，纵然他曾是名记者，这些报纸却似乎有许多令他不适的消息，冥冥之中让他排斥它们。

《哥谭公报》一如既往地夸张了标题，维姬·维尔的大名不止一次出现在头版主编处，她因为报道了一次大事件而得获奖……哥谭的大事件……

一张熟悉的脸撞入视线中，克拉克注意到手边的报纸，他的手指停下了。媒体从哥谭万圣节那晚发生暴乱后的整个月都在报道同一个人，哥谭市的首富，布鲁斯·韦恩。

俊美的五官被印在报纸上，曾经关于韦恩的照片被反复使用，克拉克开始翻阅那些报纸，太不一样了，韦恩参加慈善晚宴时的迷人微笑，挽着女明星的手出入酒店时的玩世不恭，或是公开演讲时的神采奕奕，他在公众视野中留下的只有面具，脸神情都是那样不同，没有人能将韦恩和蝙蝠侠联系在一起。哥谭的花花公子有着一副熟知的五官，克拉克亲吻过那两片熟悉的樱色薄唇，抚摸过相比照片更消瘦的脸颊，他的眼睛怎么了？那双灰蓝色的眼睛，布鲁斯曾经灰蓝色的眼睛很美，让他想到北极最纯净的冰川，现在变成了幽暗的青绿色……

报纸用冰冷的文字记录下蝙蝠侠那晚为哥谭所做的努力，然后是几张与花花公子形象截然不同的连拍照片：韦恩被克莱恩绑在椅子上取下蝙蝠侠的面具，他面无表情地盯着摄像机，脸上青紫与灰尘混成一团，嘴唇上凝固着血痂，眼下是两抹浓重的青韵。

克拉克翻看那些报纸，颤抖的手指几乎将纸张揉皱捏碎，他终于知道布鲁斯身上的伤疤从何而来。

那是他守护这座城市的见证，是他用鲜血换来的勋章。

被摘下蝙蝠侠面具的韦恩回到庄园，蜂拥在雕花铁门前的记者用闪光灯将韦恩庄园几乎照成白昼，但紧接着庄园爆炸了……他为哥谭付出那么多，却要为自己营造一场死亡。

克拉克靠着墙慢慢坐下来，餐厅内播放的歌声戛然而止。他将那些报纸一张张翻过去，距离布鲁斯·韦恩被报道去世已有一个多月。媒体从疯狂报道万圣节韦恩庄园的那场爆炸，到无端揣测韦恩充当蒙面义警的动机，再到将韦恩家族历史翻个底朝天，最后渐渐沉寂下来，布鲁斯·韦恩从占据各大报纸头条到报纸边缘豆腐干似的一小片。“布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠”的话题似乎在一个月内被榨干了，可谁又说不是呢？再聪明的记者也无法每天从一个死人身上割出个头条来。媒体曾用诸多词汇形容这个人物，韦恩家族含着金钥匙出生的哥谭首富，纵横情场的花花公子，慈善家，黑暗骑士，哥谭的守护者，义警，疯子，多重人格……

但是对于克拉克来说，布鲁斯只是那个穿黑色高领毛衣的男人。他从来不记得带伞，总是被哥谭的白雪打湿外套，他的手很凉。他在身份被揭露的时候是怎样的心情？愤怒？不解？沮丧？还是仅仅只有疲惫。

布鲁斯会不会被那些劫匪发现了身份，发现他还没死，被困住了？他会不会有危险？

哥谭今夜风雪交加，克拉克打着伞在大雪中踽踽而行。他从码头一直找到地铁，穿过阴暗的小巷，沿着米亚加尼岛的每一条公路行走，大风吹折了他的伞，雪沾湿了他的肩头。

黎明的时候风雪趋于平静，克拉克站在寂静的街道中央，手里攥着那把坏掉的伞，那把与布鲁斯一同撑过的伞。路灯照亮他湿透了的衣服，远处白雪皑皑如同洒满星光，将他的倦意放大在黎明的孤寂里。

没有黑暗骑士，也没有穿着黑色高领毛衣的男人。

**布鲁斯，你究竟在哪里？**

第十六天

克拉克在凌晨惊醒。他做了一个梦，自己在天空中飞行穿过暗色的云，他甚至能感受到微凉的水汽飘过他满是伤痕的皮肤，低头便能看到下面灯火辉煌的城市，他无心欣赏，只是加速朝哥谭的方向飞去，那里一片寂静，他听不见一个声音。

一个他原本应该能听见的声音。一个心跳声。

他知道那里有一个孤傲的黑影，永远背对着他，站在他无法碰触的黑暗中。

突然周围变得光怪陆离，他从云巅急速下坠，哥谭冰冷的雨水包裹着他，他在能看到远处高耸的韦恩企业大楼，耀眼的蓝色霓虹灯组成巨大的“W”在磅礴的雨中散发着支离破碎的光。黑夜温柔地给予他怀抱……

克拉克猛地睁开眼睛，安静的房间里只有他的心跳的轰鸣。他从下坠的惊醒中慢慢缓过神，但房间里还有窗帘布料互相摩擦的窸窣声响。克拉克转过头，一个熟悉的黑影伫立在窗边，忽明忽暗的月光洒上他的铠甲，让轮廓变得模糊而虚幻。

克拉克从床上翻下，那个影子察觉到他醒来，似是僵硬了一下，随之转过身去。

“别走！”他跌跌撞撞地向窗边跑去，那个黑影和那天晚上一样背对着他，拒他于千里。黑暗骑士站在月光里，黑色斗篷泛着月亮的幽幽冷光，克拉克站在房间的黑暗中，飘动的窗帘在地板上留下浮动的剪影，一条明暗分界线将他们分开。

“你为什么……不告而别？”克拉克小心翼翼地开口，声音轻柔，“布鲁斯？”

黑暗骑士没有回答，只是双手紧握成拳，又犹豫着放开。克拉克不由得向前一步，又像是害怕他会惊吓到那样，僵立在原地。

“你在找我。”那个低沉的声音从窗口处传来，以一种不同于花花公子的语调，但这种语调却让克拉克无比熟悉。“不要那么做。”

“为什么？”克拉克皱起眉，急促地走上前去，他的手指触碰到黑暗骑士微凉的斗篷 。“为什么不能？你就那样突然出现，又突然消失？这不公平！”

“我不属于你。”一声若有似无的叹息，像是融化在霓虹灯上的雪粒。“我……我们才认识不久，我不属于你，克拉克。”

“不，我一定见过你，我在很久以前就见过你。”克拉克的手指紧紧压住黑暗骑士的肩甲，钛合金铸成的黑色坚硬而冰冷。“布鲁斯，你一定知道关于我的一切，对不对？”

“我会告诉你的，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠将他的手轻轻拨开，克拉克看到蝙蝠侠向窗口挪动一步。黑暗骑士转过身，漆黑的头盔遮住韦恩英俊漂亮的脸，克拉克只看到那两片薄唇吐出令人失望的话语，“但不是现在。”

“你果然知道。关于你，关于我，你知道一切，却什么都不愿意说。”克拉克愣愣地望着那副漆黑的面具，他有些不知所措，“我曾经很糟糕吗？所以你一直都不信任我？要用那种方式……”他颤抖着声音，他知道那副铠甲下是怎样的肉体，他还记得他们共同达到的欢愉，“那种方式来试探我？”

护目镜下的眼睛眨了眨， 黑暗骑士缓缓地抬起手，随着一声机械细微的摩擦声，黑色的尖耳头盔被取下，露出布鲁斯写满担忧与疲累的脸，那双眼睛在月色里亮晶晶的，泛着碧色的光。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯轻声说，嗓音喑哑，“我没有……不信任你。”

“那就告诉我！”他几乎是低吼着质问，一种失落带来的挫败感从心底油然而升，令他再也无法遏制心中燃起的怒火，“我到底是谁？你呼之即来，挥之即去的临时泄欲对象吗？！”

克拉克感受到一股冲力，黑暗骑士的铠甲很硌人，钛合金透过睡衣传来坚硬的凉意。那两片熟悉的薄唇堵住了他的嘴，布鲁斯在亲吻他，带着冰冷的隐瞒。

“不要碰我！”克拉克怒吼着将他推开，“滚开！”

布鲁斯被摔在墙上发出吃痛的闷哼，铠甲很好地保护了他，但他却觉得痛，他快要控制不住……

“布鲁斯！”克拉克瞪大了眼睛，他茫然地盯着自己的手，为什么他会有这样力量？“对不起，我并不想伤害你，我……”

他听到几声压抑的笑声，在静谧的黑夜里显得诡异。布鲁斯颓然坐在墙角，被黑色皮革包裹的手指正紧紧捂住自己的嘴，青色的眼眸毫无焦距地望着前方。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克走近他，缓缓地蹲下去抓住布鲁斯的手，将颤抖的手指从嘴边轻轻移开。“你怎么了？！”

“不！”布鲁斯像是突然想到什么，狠狠地拍开克拉克的手。他开始近乎疯狂地在地上寻找他的头盔，但它已经滚到房间的另一边去了。“不要看我……哈哈……不要……哈哈哈……”喉咙里不受控制地发出低沉的笑声，布鲁斯摸索着向房间另一头爬去。

克拉克从身后抱住他，强健有力的手臂搂住布鲁斯的腰，紧紧地将他囚禁在臂弯里。他们摔倒在地板上，布鲁斯挣扎着，坚硬的金属战靴踢在克拉克的腿上，然而他并不在意。“布鲁斯。”克拉克轻声呼唤，嘴唇贴在黑暗骑士颈部冰冷坚硬的装甲上，他尝到了金属的苦涩，感受不到一丝温度。

黑暗骑士的脊背紧贴着他，胸膛随着呼吸微微起伏，紧张的身体慢慢地放松下来，动力铠甲伴随逐渐平复的喘息发出细微的金属碰撞的声响。克拉克轻轻地将他翻过身，那双眼睛虹膜的颜色几乎变成诡异的亮绿色，暗色的血丝细细密密地爬上那张英俊的脸，两片薄唇颤抖着，竭力遏制住喉间发出的呵呵笑声。

“看着我，布鲁斯，看着我。”克拉克捧着他的脸，轻声地呼唤他，“这到底是怎么回事？”

布鲁斯的眼睛渐渐有了焦距，在黑夜中发亮的绿色渐渐暗淡下来，恢复成蓝绿混合的青色。克拉克紧紧地抱住他，被金属包裹的身体很凉，但克拉克不在乎。

“克拉克，你应该回到大都会，即使你已经失去超能力了。”他听到布鲁斯的声音沉闷地在怀里响起。

第十七天

“大都会重建工作已经开展一个多月，但超人依然没有出现。对莱克斯·卢瑟的审判将在明日……”

橱窗里的电视正播放着新闻，克拉克匆匆穿过满是积雪街道，错落交叉的树枝间分割出灰蒙阴沉的天空，看来今晚又要下雪了。他走进餐厅，还未到晚餐时间的餐厅空荡荡的，克拉克去员工更衣室换上工作服，他闻到毛衣上残留着若隐若现的须后水香味，那是布鲁斯的味道。

克拉克关上储蓄柜的门，慢慢地坐回长椅。他看着自己的双手，现在他终于知道为什么他的伤能好那么快，明白布鲁斯带给他的“既视感”，也终于在昨晚从脑海深处拾起一些零碎的记忆片段。

大都会、哥谭、星城……所有的一切都像是计划好的那样，卢瑟的阴谋让他一整晚分身乏术。大都会破坏严重，他从废墟中摇摇晃晃地站起，超级听力捕捉到那些媒体，哥谭怎么了？大批记者都在报道，他听到他们在谈论蝙蝠侠，在谈论布鲁斯·韦恩，有惊诧，有冷漠，有惋惜，有嘲讽……

氪石削弱了他的力量，夜晚的瓢泼大雨让他无法恢复毁灭日留下的伤口。布鲁斯的心跳声依旧那样有力，但他能听到那些记者围绕在韦恩庄园附近，布鲁斯会怎么样？所有人都发现了蝙蝠侠的身份？

他急急忙忙向哥谭飞去，但他撑不到……撑不到了……

他的记忆终止于此。

曾经这双手拥有能推动整颗行星的力量，现在却是能被任何尖利刀刃划破流血的肉体凡躯。但这不重要，他知道自己在慢慢恢复，可是布鲁斯……

那双青色的眼睛再次出现在脑海里，“我并不是不信任你，克拉克。”黑暗骑士坐在墙角，窗帘和他的斗篷纠缠在一起，漆黑的铠甲包裹周身，冰冷的金属拒他于千里，“如果你失去记忆、丧失超能力，我不希望……你看到这样的我。”

“我不希望你继续在我身上浪费时间。”

一年来他们一直在寻找各种治疗办法，超人在孤独堡垒找遍所有氪星科技，甚至旅行过所有能达到的星系，可是蝙蝠侠终究只是人类，一年前小丑在阿卡姆城注入蝙蝠侠身体的泰坦毒素在慢慢变异，布鲁斯的情况越来越糟糕。渐渐地，布鲁斯开始躲着不再见他，对待罪犯的方式变得更为暴戾、残忍。

他从布鲁斯口中终于得知哥谭万圣节暴乱那晚发生的经过，稻草人注入布鲁斯体内的恐惧毒素与泰坦毒素暂时中和了，但如今后遗症依旧在那儿……

然后呢？你就一个人默默承担这一切？让我在迷茫中永远找不回记忆？

克拉克握紧拳头吞下这些质问， 因为他看到布鲁斯眼中的疲惫。

他太累了。他总是独自揽下这一切。

最后克拉克将他抱起放在床上，紧紧地抱住他入睡，明天布鲁斯会不会走？也许……

**也许。**

今早当克拉克醒来时，伸手只摸到身边毫无温度的凌乱被褥，好像昨晚的一切都只是一场梦。

克拉克摇摇头将昨夜的回忆甩去，他皱着眉走出更衣室。布鲁斯可能不会再见他，这个混蛋只想着如何不拖累别人。曾经超人要寻找蝙蝠侠只需要聆听熟悉的心跳，用一秒钟就能去到他身边，但现在……

“克拉克少爷。”一个身影挡住他的去路，是餐厅不常露脸的英国老板，现在克拉克也知道了他的身份。

“阿尔弗雷德。”克拉克叫出曾经韦恩庄园老管家的名字，“我可能要回到大都会去了。”

“根据餐厅的规定，您至少得到两天后，也就是本月24日以后才能拿到一笔非常可观的奖金，克拉克少爷。” 阿尔弗雷德看着他，语气一如既往地和善，“平安夜餐厅的人手不够，超人先生也许能帮上忙。”

第十九天

他又一次将咖啡倒入水槽里。

墙上的时钟指着十点，最后几位顾客也慢悠悠地离开。餐厅提前几天装饰好的小型圣诞树和挂饰上彩灯闪烁，让空荡的餐厅显得不那么冷清。

克拉克锁好餐厅的门，繁华街十字路口的剧院大门外架起了一棵巨大的圣诞树，雪花慢悠悠地坠落在美轮美奂的霓虹灯上，渐渐地在灯泡的热量中消弭。他撑起一把新伞，他还记得那晚哥谭也下着雪，伞自然而然地偏向布鲁斯一边，雪花在另一边肩头聚成一小滩冰冷的水渍。

今天是平安夜。克拉克向他的单身公寓走去，过了明天，他就要回到大都会了。

剧院旁的巷子里人影窜动。克拉克停住脚步，不同于大街的灯火辉煌，哥谭小巷黑暗而充满危机，他听到巷子另一端传来低声威胁，一位母亲和他的孩子，在这个平安夜，被劫匪拦住去路。

刀锋的寒光映着飞雪抵在女人写满惊恐的脸上，男孩在那些劫匪的威胁中压低了哭声。克拉克向巷子里跑去，尽管他没有超能力，但他必须做什么，在那些刀子被染上鲜血之前……

“叮当——”

短刀掉在地上发出悦耳的脆响，随之而来的是劫匪尖利的惨叫，一支蝙蝠镖直直地插入罪犯手背上。

“是那个幽灵！”劫匪充满恐惧的尖叫在寂静的雪夜中愈发响亮，女人从桎梏中挣脱开，她抱起孩子匆匆地跑过克拉克身边，头也不回地踏着高跟鞋的脆响向繁华街绚烂的灯火跑去。

几颗硬币大小的钢珠滚落在罪犯的脚边释放出绿色烟雾，一个人影出现在巷口的屋顶。劫匪们疯狂地大叫着后退，可惜繁华街上空无一人，平安夜的风雪掩盖了一切与繁华表象格格不入的痕迹。

恐惧毒气起效很快，甚至比克莱恩的配方更有侵略性，毫无疑问这是蝙蝠侠的杰作。黑暗骑士张开黑色的双翼一跃而下，宛如来自地狱的恶魔。但克拉克知道在恐惧毒气带来的幻想中，那就是恶魔。

他要让罪犯感到恐惧。

墙角的阴影将克拉克隐匿在巷口，他站在原地看那抹黑影将劫匪制服，动作干净利落，每一次打斗的动作都充满美感。

蝙蝠侠撂倒了他们，克拉克听见骨头折断的清脆声，拳头打在骨肉上的闷响，混合着劫匪们逐渐变小的求救声。他察觉到了异样，黑暗骑士疯狂地捶打着地上早已被打得不省人事的可怜虫，黑色手套包裹的拳头不停下落，血渍喷溅在未被面具覆盖的脸上，樱色的薄唇被染上嗜血般的鲜红。蝙蝠侠怪异地笑起来，喉间发出嘶哑的咯咯笑声，那双莹绿的眼睛在巷子的幽暗中发出诡异的光。

“布鲁斯！够了！他已经失去意识了！”克拉克冲上去抓住那双被动力铠甲包裹的手臂，但那双手挣扎着，着实让他挨了两拳。在钢铁之躯失去超能力时要控制蝙蝠侠绝非易事，克拉克忍痛将怀里剧烈挣动的人搂得更紧。

雪落在漆黑的斗篷上，又很快就消失不见。喘息声慢慢平息，蝙蝠标志覆盖的胸膛起伏着，克拉克将他禁锢在自己的臂膀和墙面之间。

蝙蝠侠瞪着他，汗水从面具的一角滴落，他的手指不易察觉地微微抖动着，嘴唇微张，瞳孔放大。

这不是好征兆。

克拉克伸手抚上黑暗骑士的脸颊，试图为他抹去一点汗和灰尘。戴着黑手套的手突然抚上他的手指， 蝙蝠侠闭上眼睛，将所有表情隐藏在面具下。他紧紧抓住克拉克的手，冰冷的脸颊因痛苦而颤抖，好似在磨蹭克拉克宽阔的掌心。

克拉克听到自己近乎疯狂的心跳声。

然而黑暗骑士却抓着他的手向脑后伸去，引导他取下自己的头盔。布鲁斯的手颤抖着，几乎摸不到头盔上隐藏的按钮。

克拉克将黑色的尖耳头盔小心翼翼地取下，露出布鲁斯汗湿的脸，乌黑的额发乱糟糟地贴在额头上，细密的黑色血管在那张俊美的脸上肆意攀爬。下落的雪花滚过黑暗骑士乌黑的发丝，又顺着羽扇般睫毛在眨眼间飘落。湿漉漉的青色眼睛失神地瞪着前方，泪水从泛红的眼角溢出，冲刷过沾染血渍的脸颊。

“克拉克？”布鲁斯迷茫地望着他，满脸疲惫。

“我在。”克拉克抱紧了黑暗骑士，“我一直在这里，布鲁斯。”他亲吻着布鲁斯柔软的黑发，闻见发梢沾染的汗水与血腥的味道。

他又失控了。

布鲁斯捂住头缓缓跪下，他似乎很混乱。路灯的光晕在漆黑的披风上掀起冷色的反光，遮住他因痛苦而难以行动的身体。

“布鲁斯，坚持住。”克拉克低声对他说，抓住他的手臂将他扶起。公寓就在旁边，哥谭暴乱后只有几户租客还留在年久失修的公寓楼里，平安夜更不会有人进出。

房间里的家具大多被蒙着白布，一个小小的行李箱停在房间的角落里。

布鲁斯靠在沙发上捧着克拉克递来的马克杯，他看起来好多了，热牛奶散发的热气飘上漆黑的钛合金战甲，沾上一丝若有似无的白色。铠甲内部的体温调节器有条不紊地工作着，克拉克的租住的公寓小而老旧，但在平安夜的风雪中却是那样温暖。

克拉克在厨房里清洗加热牛奶的锅具，水声与金属撞击的声音轻轻敲打在他心上。布鲁斯盯向茶几上的车票，26日，后天，从哥谭到大都会。

“喝了它，你会好些。”克拉克的声音适时地从头顶响起，高大健硕的身躯将他笼罩在阴影里。

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，日光灯越过克拉克肩头洒下的灯光有些刺眼。他将手中的倒满牛奶的杯子放回茶几，“谢谢。”他轻声说。

克拉克挨着暗黑骑士坐下，拥挤的客厅只有一张老旧沙发，他们紧贴着坐在那儿，克拉克尽量避免压到布鲁斯的斗篷下摆。场面有些好笑，但克拉克只觉得失落。

时钟的滴答声悄悄划过冗长的沉默。

过了今晚，他们的关系止步于此。

克拉克看着布鲁斯操作臂铠上的微型电脑，包裹黑手套的手指如同弹奏乐曲般灵活。他已经算不上年轻了，克拉克想着。但他依旧很美。

蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯·韦恩，黑暗骑士，智慧却固执，坚韧又脆弱，暴怒而理智，如冰似霜，但又艳丽得如同韦恩庄园花园里的玫瑰，拒人千里又令人着迷。

“我该走了，克拉克。”布鲁斯抓起一旁的头盔，黑色斗篷随着起身的动作从沙发垂到地板上。

“你又要一个人承担这一切了，是吗？”轻柔而诚恳的语调。

布鲁斯转过身去，斗篷在地板上拖出窸窣声响。克拉克坐在那儿，蓝眼睛里满是期待，他在等待他的回答。

“我们已经试过那么多方法，没用的。”布鲁斯回答。

“给我时间，求你，布鲁斯，让我们一起面对。”光明之子的五官在灯光下显得更加深邃，高挺的鼻梁在唇上投下一块暗色的影，那双天空般蔚蓝的眼睛正望着他，温柔而真诚。

布鲁斯张开嘴，眼神在克拉克脸上逡巡。“你值得更好的，克拉克。”他最终将眼神移向别处。

“不，布鲁斯。”克拉克前倾身体试图抓住那只被黑色手套包裹的手腕，“我的力量在恢复，我能感觉到。”

布鲁斯躲开克拉克伸过来的手，他走向克拉克，面无表情，黑色铠甲在移动时发出细微的机械音。他靠近他，克拉克能感觉到布鲁斯坚硬的腿部装甲抵在小腿上带来的冰冷。

“我们彼此信任，布鲁斯，再给我一次……唔。”他被两片冰冷的薄唇堵住了嘴。克拉克在心里发出一声叹息，伸手揽过布鲁斯的腰，迫使他岔开双腿跪坐在自己腿上。

他们在沙发上接吻。黑暗骑士的薄唇非常柔软，克拉克甚至在动情的拥吻中尝出一丝甜蜜，他用舌头推入布鲁斯的口腔搅动舔吻着，吮吸唇舌发出的啧啧水声充斥房间。克拉克的手指拂过布鲁斯的腰线，一路向下肆意揉捏着布鲁斯紧实而充满弹性的臀肉，那里没有坚硬的装甲保护，只有一层磁流变液体紧身战衣。这是最后一次了。他在脑中胡乱地想。

金属搭扣发出清脆的撞击声，万能腰带被丢在地板上发出一声沉闷的响。布鲁斯直起身体，又将披风缓缓解开。

他在期待这个。克拉克抚摸那双结实有力的大腿，但自己等不了那么久，粗长的性器在裤子里撑出一顶帐篷，不怀好意地抵住黑暗骑士紧翘的臀。钢铁之躯的超能力还未完全恢复，但撕开特制的战衣绰绰有余。

撕裂的声响刺耳而充满暧昧，战衣被撕开的裂口露出一大片臀部肌肤，布鲁斯从深吻中挣扎出来，“去你的，克拉克。”他喘息着抗议，脸颊泛起陷入情欲的绯红，“你知道自己赔不起这个？”

克拉克抬起那双无辜的蓝眼睛：“只要你答应让我帮你，我会偿还所有……”

拙劣的借口，不合时宜的谈判。布鲁斯皱着眉离开克拉克的怀抱。

腿上的重量消失了，克拉克不知所措地望着他，“对不起，布鲁斯，我……”

但布鲁斯跪下来了，上半身埋在他的双腿间，戴着手套的手指从快要被顶穿的裤裆里抓出那根挺硬的性器。克拉克发出一声惊叹，布鲁斯正逐渐吞入鼓胀的顶端，吮吸他的阴茎，卖力地上下吞吐着。克拉克的性器尺寸过于粗大，令嘴角酸痛麻木，几乎填满了布鲁斯的口腔，一直插入喉咙带来无法控制的窒息和呕吐感，但布鲁斯还是皱着眉将它整根没入口中，收紧喉咙取悦按摩它。

他在逃避，在自虐。克拉克向后挪动身体，手指抚上布鲁斯紧皱的眉间，试图让他好受些。但超人能改变什么呢？蝙蝠侠就是那样固执的混蛋。

布鲁斯抬起脸，粗长的性器从他口中滑出，前液和唾液在他嘴角拉扯出一条细长的银丝，另一头连接在青筋暴凸的阴茎顶端。他含住克拉克触及自己脸颊的手指，模仿交媾的动作吞吐舔舐着，用脸轻轻地磨蹭被晾在一旁的巨大勃起。

温热湿滑的舌头缠绕指尖，克拉克只觉得腹部发紧。布鲁斯跪在地板上，手指伸向后穴吃力地为自己扩张，干涩的甬道被强行撑开，粗糙的手套纹理刮擦穴口处的嫩肉，疼痛令他清醒又敏感。

“停下！你会受伤的！”克拉克将他从地板上拉起，布鲁斯却顺势岔开双腿压上来。他扶住克拉克硕大的阴茎缓缓坐下，还未被充分扩张的穴道难以容纳下尺寸过大的性器，布鲁斯绷紧了肌肉，高高地昂起头，将脆弱的颈部线条缓缓拉长，天花板上日光灯发出的刺眼灯光几乎让他流泪。

“不……别这样……”克拉克扶住他的腰，但布鲁斯的动作持续而缓慢，他颤抖着腿慢慢地一坐到底，让那根阴茎彻底贯穿自己，整根没入。克拉克在火热的紧致中低喘，他能感受到柔软的穴肉紧紧地绞着自己，肠道随着呼吸缓慢地吞吐他的阴茎。

布鲁斯不停地倒抽着气，几乎不能控制自己的表情。后穴里粗硬的阴茎仿佛要将他的身体毫无缝隙地完全撑开，火辣的疼痛快要令他尖叫出声，但充满压迫的充盈感却让他可耻地勃起。

克拉克掐住他的腰，炽热的气息喷在布鲁斯耳边引起一阵战栗。他轻轻地用牙齿拉扯着布鲁斯的耳垂，“叫出声来，布鲁斯。”他在他耳边呼气，“这没什么可耻的。”

黑暗骑士跨坐在他身上，汗水从额头慢悠悠地滑落，红肿的嘴唇微微张开，发出低重的喘息声。上身的黑色铠甲穿着完好，随着上下起伏的动作在昏暗的灯光中反射着寒冷的光亮，下体却凌乱不堪，筋脉暴凸的巨大阴茎反复碾磨着前列腺，在红肿的后穴里肆意抽插、搅动。

情欲如浪潮将他吞噬，克拉克紧紧抓住他的腰向下按去，布鲁斯在那机械般恼人的颠簸中重重地粗喘，小腹处升腾起的热流让他绷紧了肌肉。他在情欲中饱受折磨又因快感而意识迷离，他竭力遏制住呻吟，只是低低地喘息着，双手无力地抠挠克拉克掐在腰间的手指，高高耸起的阴茎却渗出前液，柔软的穴道逐渐适应了克拉克的尺寸，变得火热又湿滑。

温柔的亲吻抚慰似地落在布鲁斯耳边，他艰难地睁开那双充满水汽的青色眼睛，看到克拉克的嘴角扬起一抹令人安心的笑。他不明所以地回望着他，克拉克再次亲吻他的脸颊，却突然搂住他的大腿将他从沙发上抱起，阴茎一下被插到最深处。布鲁斯难以抑制地尖叫着，这样的姿势能让阴茎戳得更深，下体涌起过多的酸胀感，他快射出来了。

“不……克拉克……啊……”快感过于强烈，快要超过他的承受范围。他可以拒绝，蝙蝠侠向来巧舌如簧，此刻却舌头打结似地说不出任何话语。布鲁斯的手臂紧紧搂住克拉克的脖子，喉间发出带着哭腔的叫喊，唾液不受控制地从嘴角滑落，他再也抑制不住呻吟了。有力的双腿紧紧地缠住克拉克的腰，贪婪地将整根性器吞入红肿潮湿的后穴里。他的阴茎被夹在两人的小腹中间饱受折磨，克拉克的毛衣质地粗粝而又带着令人发痒的毛绒，而自己腹部的铠甲又冰冷坚硬。

“你不会想拒绝这个的，布鲁斯。”克拉克捏住布鲁斯饱满的臀向上抬起，再让他随着重力向下坐在自己粗壮的肉棒上，潮湿的穴道已经出入无阻，体液顺着阴茎流淌过克拉克鼓胀的阴囊，沾染在浅色的休闲裤上。“你得……诚实些。”他在布鲁斯又一次近乎求饶的叫喊中微笑，亲吻布鲁斯被情欲染红的脸颊。

布鲁斯发出模糊不清的呻吟，柔软醇厚的嗓音甜蜜而黏腻。克拉克温柔地抱着他向卧室走去，阴茎却狠狠地向上顶撞柔软的肠道。不过几步的距离，但走路的颠簸让快感不断放大，布鲁斯在克拉克温暖的怀抱中眯起眼睛，颤抖着射出来。克拉克同样将浓稠的氪星精液回报给他，将自己的种子射入布鲁斯身体深处。

窗外，平安夜的白雪无声地下落，为万物镀上一层亮丽的白色。他们在平静的夜晚享受彼此温暖的身体，灵魂相契，勃发的爱欲让他们融为一体。

克拉克将布鲁斯放在床上，却不急于将自己的性器从这具身体中拔出。昏暗的床头灯照亮布鲁斯汗涔涔的脸，克拉克饶有兴味地用手指刮去布鲁斯射在毛衣上的精液。“我们扯平了。”他笑着将手指上的白色浊液舔去，享受着包裹自己性器的肠道收缩夹紧带来的紧致感，“你也毁掉了我的衣服。”

布鲁斯在高潮后的余韵里微微痉挛，生理泪水滚落进漆黑的鬓发。克拉克的性器还插在他的身体里，将那些浓稠而温热的精液堵住。“随你高兴。”他无力地轻哼道，颤抖着手指摸上铠甲的暗扣。克拉克帮他脱去手套，随之褪去那身帅气又坚硬的钛合金动力甲，露出布鲁斯满是伤痕的肉体。

“它还是让你受伤了。”克拉克抚摸布鲁斯腰间的枪伤，尽管上一次他也这么做了。

“铠甲不可能总是完美的，最好的防弹衣也不能百分百阻止子弹。”布鲁斯喘息着将他的手指轻轻推开，强烈高潮后的倦怠席卷他的头脑，但克拉克留在他体内的阴茎再次胀大起来，如同烧红的烙铁般坚硬而火热。

布鲁斯的胸肌饱满而富有弹性，克拉克肆意揉捏着柔软的乳肉，凝结在指尖的欲念吸引着沸腾的血液，令他迫不及待地俯身亲吻布鲁斯胸前那两颗红莓般诱人的乳首，将它们轮流含在嘴里吮吸舔弄，让它们在唇舌逐渐挺立。他感受到布鲁斯的阴茎再一次勃起，直直地顶在自己小腹上，被蛮横扩张的穴道适应了他的尺寸，贪婪地包裹住他的阴茎。

蝙蝠侠的嘴不会说出心中所需，但他热爱布鲁斯身体的诚实。克拉克抓起布鲁斯的脚踝，将自己的性器插得更深。他再次挺动胯部抽动起来，被润滑过的甬道畅通无阻，穴口充血的嫩肉被硕大的阴茎操得外翻，红肿的肠肉却在阴茎抽出时恋恋不舍地将它吸回去，肠液混合精液在快速抽插中发出咕啾咕啾的水声，混合囊袋拍打着臀瓣发出淫靡啪啪声，在安静的房间里响亮而令人羞耻。

布鲁斯失神地张大嘴巴，徒劳地将床单抓出大片糟乱的褶皱，克拉克的动作越来越激烈，频率越来越快，让他在堆积过多的快感中失控地发抖。交合处的体液被抽插起沫，不断拉扯出泥泞的白丝，他被彻底操开了，粗长的凶器摩擦他的肠壁，逼他从嘶哑的喉咙中挤出几声崩溃的尖叫。

“克拉克！不！停下！”他哭喊着他的名字求饶，在快感中痉挛着被插射了。

克拉克又狠狠地操弄数下，阴茎深埋入布鲁斯体内。精液冲刷肠壁的感觉让布鲁斯再一次颤抖，他喘息着抱住克拉克宽阔的肩膀，在超人坚实的怀抱里获取一点令人安心的温暖。

克拉克不自觉地在他的眼角烙下一个真诚的吻。

像是突然被这个吻烫伤似地，布鲁斯轻轻地推开克拉克。

第二十天

圣诞节的夜晚没有多少顾客。

克拉克站在吧台后面望着最后一位客人离开，风雪伴随门口风铃的脆响从半开的门缝中悄悄溜进来，又很快消失在暖气里。

他走进厨房，同事们都已经离开了，最后一块黑森林蛋糕静静地躺在盘子里。克拉克靠在流理台上，手指在不经意间摸到工作服口袋里的坚硬的棱角——阿尔弗雷德给他的信用卡。

“肯特少爷，这是您的酬劳。”今天早些时候，老管家将那张卡塞入他手中，“这是您应该得的。”

他知道卡上的金额远远超过一个月的劳动报酬，甚至可以让他在大都会最好的别墅区买上一栋面积不错的房子。

但这算什么？度夜资？在他清晨醒来发现布鲁斯再一次逃走之后？

“如果您有异议。”韦恩家的老管家似乎看出他的迟疑，“您可以和布鲁斯少爷谈谈。”

他追问布鲁斯在哪儿，但老管家什么都不愿意说。“总有一天，您会见到他的。”阿尔弗雷德回答，然后慢悠悠地离开了餐厅。

这令他有些愤怒和懊恼，然而并不能改变什么。他们在彼此肉体上寻找慰藉，发泄情欲，他们还是最好的朋友，最默契的搭档，如果蝙蝠侠还这么认为的话。克拉克呆呆地抚摸着这张信用卡，直到餐厅的大门口的风铃突兀地响起。

他从后厨急急忙忙地跑出去，穿黑色高领毛衣的男人一如既往地坐在靠窗的位置，好像他们之间什么都没有发生过那样，布鲁斯只是这里的常客，而他只是在这里打工的大都会难民。

十点钟，餐厅已经没有其他客人了。克拉克为他端上咖啡和蛋糕，又将那张信用卡放在桌上。“我明天会回大都会。”克拉克坐在他对面，“你一直不喜欢我待在哥谭。”

布鲁斯端起瓷杯的手抖了抖，一滴咖啡洒在桌上。“你在恢复。”他的声音是蝙蝠侠一贯的平静和冰冷，黑色高领毛衣将他的皮肤衬得愈加苍白。“大都会的阳光对你更有利，你很快就会找回你的能力，超人。”

克拉克盯着布鲁斯的脸，期待他再说些什么，关于他们的关系，或者是布鲁斯的身体状况。然而什么都没有。布鲁斯端起杯子将醇厚苦涩的咖啡送入咽喉，被黑色高领遮盖的喉结上下蠕动着，克拉克能闻到三倍美式咖啡的苦味。

“最后一个问题，布鲁斯。”蔚蓝色的眼睛里依然充满希望，“你究竟在等谁？”

“什么？”

“从我在餐厅外注意到你那时候开始，你一直在等人。”克拉克指出，“你的眼神表明你在等一个……”他张了张嘴，最后选择了一个词语，“你很期待的，甚至是爱恋的人。”

布鲁斯睁大了眼睛瞪着他。

“好吧，是我越界了。”克拉克失落又懊恼，他早该想到的。“我不该……不该问这些。”

沉默尴尬地划过空气，布鲁斯静静地盯着手中的咖啡，手指在桌子上划来划去。

克拉克站起身，觉得胸口有些沉闷，钢铁之躯无坚不摧，却有一颗柔软的心。

“十点钟了，餐厅打烊了。”他看着墙上的时钟，宛如一个昭示他们的关系终结的时间点，从此以后他们回归各自的城市，回归原来的关系。

他跨出一步，不经意间瞥见布鲁斯在桌上用咖啡渍写下的字母。

“U”。

（you）

**全文完**

注：

餐厅：《阿卡姆骑士》游戏开场即发生在Pauli’s Dinner这家餐厅，餐厅位于米亚加尼岛繁华街十字路口旁。

莎伦：莎伦是游戏开场和欧菲斯警官对话的餐厅女服务员，死于万圣节暴乱，游戏中可以到太平间找她的尸体。

黑火迪肯：游戏中一个支线任务BOSS，漫画也多次出现过。游戏里扫描The Deacon’s Mission的招牌会出现一个哥谭城市故事，故事主人公名字叫克拉克，讲述他在到救助站遇到迪肯的事情。虽然不是同一个克拉克，但还是私心加入了文里。

阿卡姆游戏世界观超人：《阿卡姆骑士》中NPC对话多次提到超人。游戏中偷听民兵聊天暗示万圣节的这一切是计划好的，因此可能超人在那晚同样身陷阴谋，分身乏术。另外，阿卡姆世界观的蝙蝠侠手法比较狠厉，猜测超人可能处理罪犯的手段也不会留情。

蝙蝠侠的青绿色眼睛：出自游戏小说的描述。骑士陨落后哥谭又一次出现了绿色眼睛的蝙蝠侠，应该是布鲁斯受了小丑毒素和稻草人毒气的影响。并且根据罪犯的恐惧描述来看，可能使用了恐惧毒气。

小丑泰坦毒素和稻草人毒气：详见阿卡姆系列游戏剧情，在此不剧透。

↓用文中的小片段尝试绘制了三张漫画情节，如果看不见图请至[LOFTER](http://kirsche-lieben.lofter.com/post/d9da2_1c811eb8e)：

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您耐心看完了这篇渣文！  
> 从阿卡姆系列游戏入DC蝙蝠坑到现在已有五年，游戏也通关了数次。一直非常喜欢阿卡姆蝙蝠侠，很久以前就开始构思这篇文，然而因为工作生活等原因将它搁置了数年，原故事在LOFTER上只写了两章，现在于原有基础上重新修改了情节。  
> 超蝙的相处模式可以多种多样，但光明之子与黑暗骑士之间注定是有牵绊的，如同光与影，他们的命运终究会缠绕在一起。阿卡姆蝙蝠经历了那么多，他已不再年轻，身体和精神状态都非常疲惫，这种人到中年的精神状态让快到中年的我产生了共鸣（？）以至于玩游戏时几度热泪盈眶，想要写几万字超蝙肉文给他一个完好的结局（？？）甚至还想画插图来让这种表述更为直观（？？？）  
> 本文在LOFTER上属于超蝙生贺&相遇活动！十分感谢笑太太组织这次活动，让我终于有机会将这个惊天巨坑给填上了！超蝙大法好！我爱他们！  
> 再次感谢您看了这篇渣文，希望它能给您带来快乐。
> 
> 2020年2月


End file.
